Back To You
by LightTheFlame
Summary: Elizabeth falls to a sleep of 70 years, and much to her horror and others', her memories are gone. A new evil is taking over the kingdom of Liones, and Elizabeth, the rightful heir to the throne, now calls upon the legendary knights that have saved the kingdom, and will do it again: the Seven Deadly Sins.
1. s u m m a r y

When Meliodas and his rambunctious gang, known as the Seven Deadly Sins, save Elizabeth Liones from an unwanted marriage, the situation is far from well. Elizabeth falls under a spell of dark magic that puts her under a 70-year sleep, and in that period of time, the kingdom of Liones is once again on the brisk of danger and risk.

When Elizabeth wakes up, however, the horror is real: she has lost all her memories, and has no idea of her true identity. Yet, all that she remembers when she is awaken from her deep slumber is three words:

Live for me.

Elizabeth once more embarks on a perilous journey, her mission to seek the infamous Seven Deadly Sins to stop the reborn Holy Knights. Nevertheless, she is about to be faced with one of life's greatest challenges: the desire between her love for the country, or the love for a certain blonde captain.


	2. Prologue

The silver-haired girl gazed at her reflection emotionlessly in the full-body mirror, decorated at the sides with intricate floral patterns. She sighed as the chambermaids around her fixed her hair, smoothed out her gown and did her makeup. Averting her eyes to the ground, they unconsciously landed on her sparkling glass shoes.

Her eyes darted again. They moved toward the glass panes of her white-framed windows, displaying a beautiful blue sky and turtle doves chirping happily. At that moment she wished she was one of those turtle doves, flying with much freedom in the open heavens; instead, she was locked up here, in a scratchy, uncomfortable wedding gown, flowing out before her in voluminous skirts.

A knock sounded on her door. "Come in," she spoke, with an air of elegance and grace, and the door opened, revealing Margaret. "Oh, Elizabeth," she gushed as she surveyed her sister with her gentle brown eyes. "You look absolutely stunning."

"I know," The younger of the two replied gruffly, trying her best not to fumble with her neatly done-up hair. She did not like being here; she did not want to be here at all.

"Ellie," Margaret took her soon-to-be-wed sister's hands in hers. "Getting married is a woman's biggest dream. Don't let it go to waste." Elizabeth sighed. "I'll try, sister."

She did not want to be wed to a man she rarely knew, even for the sake of the kingdom. She believed that love was found through nurture and kindness, and, strong-holding to that belief, did her best to stop her father's scheme, but to no avail. Besides, there was someone that she did hold close to her heart, and since he practically saved the entire country, the king would probably have no objections… A certain young man with messy blonde locks surfaced into her mind.

Elizabeth buried her face in her hands. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? He and the others have probably gone off to the quiet countryside, all living peacefully at the Boar Hat, she thought, they probably should've stopped worrying about me… Tears threatened to fall, but she held them in. She did not want them to worry, but perhaps her father had sent out wedding invites to them all?

"Princess, we should get going." Her train of thought was interrupted by her maid, which she ungratefully followed after as they turned down a series of hallways toward the porch.

I walk thirty seconds after the third bridesmaid. Elizabeth thought to herself, trying not to trip with the nearly-opaque veil shielding her face from outsiders and her soon-to-be husband. She had to play along to this beat she hated, she had no choice whatsoever.

She took a step forward, and yet another. It was the most boring walk she'd ever taken in her life; maybe if it were someone else, she would have felt a bit better…

The long ride finally ended, and the priest began to drone in a slurring voice. Nobody seemed to take notice; they all waited in anticipation for the bride's veil to be lowered.

Finally, when the time came, the groom lifted it over her head, and the maids at the back smoothed it out courteously. Everyone gaped; the princess' ethereal beauty was indeed, stunning. An elegant pile of curls sat regally on the top of her silver head, and dark eyeliner made her eyes more vivid and bright. The pink lipstick enticed every single man in the church, and the way she batted her eyelashes was irresistible.

Of course, Elizabeth hated every minute. She did not want to be gawked at, or stared at. She wanted to be ordinary, not having to spend her whole boring life with some boring awkward person in a boring old castle filled with boring old royalty—

"And now," the priest ended. "You may not kiss the bride." Collective gasps erupted from the congregation. Elizabeth looked up in surprise, only to see a sinister, very familiar smile. Before she could call out Ban's name, the walls shook. In the middle of the commotion, somebody shouted, "The princess! Where is the princess?!"

A brave, heroic man had swooped in from the castle turrets, slid in through the air vents, flew from a rope and snatched the princess in his safe arms. Elizabeth turned to look at her savior's face, only to be greeted by a recognizable cocky grin. "Yo, Elizabeth."

"Meliodas!" She said his name with such joy that the first thing she did when they had swung to the other side of the church was hug him to death. The captain returned the hug, and before she knew it, swept her off her feet again and rushed her out the gigantic wooden doors.

Outside, they were met by Diane, King and Ban, who had shed his priest outfit and donned his red jacket again. "Sup, princess."

"Thank you so much, everyone!" Elizabeth overflowed with happiness. She assumed that Diane was the one who had caused the rumble in the congregation, but before she could think it through, Meliodas yelled, "Run!" Gaining on them was the royal army, and once again, he picked her up in his warm arms again, and grinned, "Have to make this look like a kidnapping, or else your father won't be that happy to see a runaway princess."

Inside, Elizabeth's heart blossomed. Starting off her day as a ruin and ending it in happiness, this was the worst and best day she had ever had in her life. In his soft yet muscular arms, his determined look etched on his face, Elizabeth knew there was nothing to worry about.

The group ran through the desolated city, as many had gone to watch the ceremony. Zipping through tight spots and dark alleys, they finally made their way to the borders of Liones. Unfortunately, the newly-trained knights of Liones had caught up with them too, and they were now in a face-off.

"Diane, you take Elizabeth away from here," Meliodas ordered, putting down Elizabeth. "Hands off the princess, or prepare to die!" shouted a general fiercely. The Sins obeyed. Diane trotted off with Elizabeth.

"Where do you think you're going?" screamed the general furiously. Diane pouted, and looked back, "I'm not even touching her, look!" And when the knight's eyes averted, he was met in the face with a powerful punch from Meliodas. The Sins formed a battle strategy, taking out the knights in their path.

"By the way, Elizabeth," Diane spoke as they watched the men duel with the others, "your dress looks nice." Elizabeth smiled genuinely. "Thank you."

In the battle frenzy, Elizabeth could hardly make out Meliodas. He was a dart, appearing here and there at the speed of light, dodging all his enemies' attacks with ease. Her heart fluttered at the sight, how chivalrous he was—

"Elizabeth!" The scream from Diane jolted her back into reality. A dark arrow was headed toward her, and she could just see the silhouette of the person who fired it dart behind a broken ruin.

She heard Meliodas' frantic yelp. "Elizabeth!" Then there was darkness.

 **Hey there! Mint-chan here, thanks so much for reading this chapter! I'm still rather new to , so please forgive me if I slipped up somewhere. Anyway, dedicated to TailGatomonX3 for the lovely review! Expect more in the future, huehue. :)**

 **-Mint-chan.**


	3. Chapter 1: Questions

_Live for me…_

Elizabeth jolted awake, panting, head pounding furiously, and drenched in her own cold sweat. It was late in the night when she woke up, and she sat there, knees drawn up to her chest; the moon glowed, casting a soft beam onto the hard wooden floor before her.

The haunting voice echoed in her head, pushing her forward with eerie sounds in the dark night. She shuddered, and did her best to fall back asleep again. Tomorrow would be yet another day of lethargy and boredom.

Truth be told, Elizabeth wasn't getting enough sleep due to this sort of nightmare, only coming with sounds and no images. There was no face of the man who spoke those words, but the realness of it all made a shiver run down her spine.

Elizabeth sighed, and clambered back into bed, staring up at the dull ceiling, unable to drift off into slumber. She wondered if she was actually looking depression in the face, but that wasn't it. She wanted to know more, about the world outside, about magic, about… herself.

Elizabeth had always wondered about her life ahead of time. All she found out when she roused from an apparently 70-year-long nap was that she was the daughter of a couple who had abandoned her on the doorstep of two kind elderly people. Although they had raised her to this age, and reminisced about the memories made in the past with her, they seemed to know nothing about her childhood, so she let it slip. It was more fun to live in the future than dwell in the past, wasn't it?

Yet, she hungered for more. What had caused the 70-year-long sleep? Had she been this age when she was under the curse and hadn't grown old, or had she been younger? If she had been younger, she didn't understand how a person could live through seventy years (by sleeping) and look seventeen. Yes, she was quite certain she was seventeen, but according to the couple, they had no clue.

Elizabeth couldn't bear it. The naivety and curiosity of familiar childhood gloomed upon her. Would she grow up into a woman without knowing who she really was? Or was she set to figure out the mysteries of her past?

She had so many questions to ask, but she questioned a particular one the most: who was the voice in her head that echoed through her thoughtless dreams and sleepless nights? Who was the voice with, such tenderness and gentleness, spoke those three simple words, and yet held so much meaning? It sounded as If it were a man, and for one suspicious moment she thought it was her father, but it would not make sense. It would have been as if she, as a baby, was going through some sort of terminal illness and her father was praying for her not to die.

She would not believe it, but in this world where people can fall asleep for seventy years without aging, what else could be possible?

It was the voice of a young man, a deep one, with a slight husky tone to it. It figured that it would be the voice of a lover, but at the very thought she had dismissed it as crazy for some unknown reason.

Elizabeth looked to the moon, hoping it would give the answers to her questions. She stared back, silent and sunken, and Elizabeth slumped back into her covers in defeat, and as the moon watched on, she closed her eyes. Maybe all she could do now was make do with the information that she had, little though it was.

 **Hey there, and thanks for sticking with this chapter of Back To You! Very short, I know... but I have to make do with what I have at the moment. Anyway, as you might know, it's Meliodas-sama's birthday today, so this is my little gift from me to him (and all of you, of course!)**

 **I am sadly still in the midst of plotting BTY and some of my other works, so hopefully I am able to update in the (near?) future. Nonetheless, thank you for sticking with Back To You and myself! Review, gladly (and follow if you want to!) and remember, stay tuned~**

 **-Mint-chan.**


End file.
